<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pillow fights by rosesbuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219523">pillow fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley'>rosesbuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buckley-Diaz family, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie was just trying to make popcorn, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what the title says. a buckley-diaz family pillow fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pillow fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was just getting back home. He had to make a quick run to the store to buy some more popcorn since he, Buck and Christopher were having yet another movie night. Buck had been around a lot more lately and movie nights were becoming more frequent. After the whole incident where Eddie was almost completely trapped underground trying to save a kid, that’s when Buck’s presence in the Diaz household increased. </p>
<p>As he walked up to his front door, putting the key in the lock, he could hear laughter coming from inside. He smiled to himself as he opened the door. </p>
<p>He was immediately met with seeing Buck and Christopher in the living room, pillows in their hands, having a pillow fight. Christopher was squealing happily as he hit Buck with his pillow. Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two, smiling fondly at them. </p>
<p>Eddie walked into the kitchen, setting down the bag and pulled out the box and a pack of popcorn then put it in the microwave. </p>
<p>He hit start on the microwave then stopped when there was a pillow colliding with the side of his face. He watched the pillow fall to the ground and looked up, seeing Buck and Christopher in front of him. Buck was standing with his hands behind his back and his eyes wide, seeming to try not to laugh. Chris on the other hand was covering his mouth with his hands, trying to stop the giggles that escaped. </p>
<p>Eddie smirked as he reached down to pick up the pillow. “You’re gonna pay for that.” Eddie started walking towards them, Buck rushed to pick up a laughing Christopher and started running down the hall. </p>
<p>Right before they entered the hall, Eddie threw the pillow, barley missing Bucks back. </p>
<p>He went to pick up the pillow again and walked down the hall, hearing quiet giggles and shushes coming from Christopher’s bedroom. </p>
<p>He slowly opened the door and all he heard was “Attack!” before about a hundred pillows were being thrown at him. Eddie tripped on a pillow and thought he would land on the hardwood floor but because of the amount of pillows, he landed safely on them. </p>
<p>“This is not fair!” Eddie laughed as Chris ran over to him, hitting him with yet another pillow. How many pillows did they have?!</p>
<p>“Get em Chris!” Buck yelled from Christopher’s bed. </p>
<p>Eddie’s hand found its way to a pillow, grabbing it and softly hitting Chris with it, being wary of his glasses. </p>
<p>“Chris, let’s go get Buck.” Eddie whisper yelled. Chris stopped hitting Eddie with his pillow and Eddie was about to stand up. </p>
<p>“Chris how could you betray me like that?” Buck asked, faking being shocked by dramatically slapping his hand over his heart. Chris only laughed. </p>
<p>“How many pillows do you have!?” Eddie asked, seeing Buck on Christopher’s bed, literally surrounded by pillows. </p>
<p>“Enough to throw at you and defend myself.”</p>
<p>Eddie looked down at Chris and nodded his head towards Buck. They each grabbed a pillow before started to throw them at Buck, who started throwing pillows back, mainly trying to hit Eddie with them. </p>
<p>Eddie could barely get to the bed with pillow after pillow hitting him in the face. Chris, being as small as he is, was able to get to his bed and hit Buck with his pillow. </p>
<p>Buck gasped as he saw Chris climbing onto the bed. He fell back as Chris hit him with the pillow again. </p>
<p>“Dad, get Bucky!” </p>
<p>Eddie move quickly to the bed, now him and Chris had Buck somewhat pinned and were hitting him with their pillows. </p>
<p>“How’s for defending yourself now?!” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay! I accept defeat!” Buck laughed. </p>
<p>Chris and Eddie stopped with their pillows and laughed along with Buck. Chris jumped onto Bucks lap and Buck started to tickle him. </p>
<p>Eddie just sat back on the bed, watching the man he loved most and his son. He hasn’t told Buck how he felt just yet, but after tonight’s events, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i didn't know how to end this but anyways.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>